iGave Up My Pee Wee Babies
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: After coming home form Kenan's party and dumping Steven, Carly's still upset and then her ex, Griffin, comes to cheer her up.


**iGave Up My Pee Wee Babies**

(Carly's POV)

"Bye Sam!" I said to my best friend when she got to her floor. The elevator door closed as Sam waved back and I let out a deep sigh as it hurried up to the 8th floor. Good I didn't cry. I didn't want Sam to worry about me. Okay, first of all let me explain. I just came back from LA at Kenan Thompson's party. Spencer's not here since he went over to Socko's for some reason and Freddie decided to go with him so that he wouldn't have to deal with his mom. So he dropped me of at our apartment entrance and then headed to Socko's. And I was kinda glad he wasn't home. Not that I hated my brother, but I just wanted some time alone. Alone to get Steven out of my head. The elevator dinged and I stepped out, thinking about Steven Carson. Oh how I just wanted to erase that name from my memory. Tears began to form in my eyes once I was out of the elevator and the door closed. Walking slowly, I thought about Steven. He cheated on me! Even worse he cheated on two girls! What the hell is his problem?! Tears started to leak as I reached our apartment door. He cheated on me, he hid a terrible secret from me, he lied to me. And I couldn't take anymore. I put a hand on the knob and started bursting into tears, leaning my body against the door and slowly crouching down. I hid my face in my knees, feeling the waterfall of salty tears pour down my face. Let it, Carly, let it out. I hated myself for dating someone who would break my heart. I loved him, I trusted him, but he lied to me. I bet that Tori girl that also found out Steven was cheating on her isn't feeling so bad since she has that black guy, I think his name was Andrew or something. I continued to cry, hearing the ding of the elevator and foot steps coming toward me. Ignoring it, I just continued crying. I heard the foot steps come to an end, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a shodow cover me, but I still ignored it and continued crying. It was until that person started talking that I lifted my head.

?: Carly?

I looked up and saw a very familiar face. Jet black hair, leather jacket, cute face, and that bad boy look.

Carly: Griffin?

Griffin: Is everything okay?

I shook my head and was about to feel another stream of tears, until Griffin reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a tissue, handing it to me. Griffin was the first bad boy I dated but we broke up when I found out he collected Pee Wee Babies and I made fun of him. But now we're friends.

Griffin: Here.

Carly: *smiling a little* Thanks.

I gently placed the napkin on my eyes to let it soak the tears. Griffin walked close to me and sat down.

Griffin: Crying because of Steven?

I moved the napkin away from my face and looked at him shocked.

Carly: How did you know?!

Griffin: I saw iCarly and your break up with him.

Carly: Oh...

I turned my head away, still regretful.

Griffin: I know my sympathy doesn't help a lot but I really am sorry for you.

He was right, his sympathy wasn't much but at least he was willing to help me was what made me finally crack a smile.

Carly: It's okay. *sniffle* I'm not worried about that. It's just...do you mind if I talk to you about this?

Griffin: *shrugs a little* Of course! Why do you think I came here?

Carly: Thanks. Like I was saying, it's just I loved him so much and I cared about him and when I found out that he had been cheating on me, I finally had to give up the man I loved and...it hurts to lose someone that means a lot to you...I'm sorry...this must be wasting your time-

Griffin: Come with me, I want to show you something.

He stood up and held out his hand to help me up. I was confused, very confused, but I just stood up to figure out what Griffin wanted to show me.

* * *

Once we descended the elevator to the 4th floor, Griffin and I stepped out of the elevator. We talked very little mostly about what was going on in our lives at the moment. We walked to his room door. He dug through his pockets and pulled out his keys. As he was unlocking the door, I briefly started a conversation.

Carly: So what is it that you wanted to show me?

Griffin: *smiles* You'll see.

Carly: Oh come on Griffin!

Griffin: You'll see Carly, I promise!

Carly: Okay okay!

He unlocked the door and pushed it inside and we stepped in. It was dark and I couldn't see, until the lights suddenly came on, making me slightly squint.

Carly: So you're parents aren't home?

Griffin: Gone for the whole night.

Carly: Okay.

Maybe it will be less awkward if his parents aren't here.

Carly: Now hurry up and show me!

Griffin: Alright alright, geez you are so impatient!

He led me through his familiar household into his room. Everything was the same, except one thing. Where the hell are his Pee Wee Babies?

Carly: Where are your Pee Wee Babies?

Griffin: *smirks* Guess.

Carly: Obviously in your closet! Duh!

I finally manage to crack a smile and head toward Griffin's closet. I rummaged around and saw the green bins he had most of his Pee Wee Babies in. I opened the lid but saw nothing. I opened the second lid. Nothing. Third lid. Nothing. Where the hell did they go? I stepped out of the closet, looking at Griffin, who was leaning on the walls and hands in his pockets, with a confused look. He smirked wider at me. I looked around the room, I looked in his drawers, then under his bed, not even a Pee Wee Baby accessory. I was even more baffled and I looked at Griffin, still smirking at me. I walk up to him.

Carly: Griffin where are your Pee Wee Babies?

Griffin: I told you to guess.

Carly: But I can't find them!

He smirked wider, like he was taking pleasure in confusing me. Ass hole.

Carly: GRIFFIN, TELL ME!

Griffin: Alright alright chill!

He sighed and gave me a smile.

Griffin: I gave them away.

I dropped my jaw. He did what?

Carly: What?

Griffin: You heard me! I gave them away!

Carly: To who?!

Griffin: To some day care I don't remember where.

Carly: Why?!

Griffin: Because they ruined me! They made me look like a fucking idiot! I got picked on at school because of them! Even my friends stopped talking to me!

Carly: But they were so important to you! You-

Griffin: Yeah I loved them, but to love something that destroys me isn't love at all, it's just hurting yourself.

Carly: What? I don't understand the last thing you said.

Griffin: They destroyed me, they made me change, they hid me from my true self, they destroyed me. I was a bad boy, and I always will be. I won't let a bunch of stuffed animals kill me and change me. Just like how you shouldn't let Steven hurt you.

I widened my eyes, finally realizing his point.

Griffin: Be glad you got rid of Steven because all he did was hurt you, just like how I'm glad that I got rid of the Pee Wee Babies because they hurt me.

I finally managed a real smile and couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to a hug. He hesitated for a moment but hugged back.

Carly: Thanks, Griffin. You're such a great guy.

Griffin: Hey I'm not always a bad boy.

We laughed and pulled away a little to look at each other. For a moment I thought I saw Griffin blush.

Griffin: Listen, there's another reason why I got rid of the Pee Wee Babies.

Carly: Really, what's that?

He bit his lips before leaning his face closer to mine and planting a kiss on my lips. I wasn't surprised at all I just kissed back. His lips were soft and welcoming, nothing like Steven's. Oh please forget about Steven and hurry up and make out with the guy you're in love with right now, Shay. Yeah, I knew I'm in love with Griffin again. After a long kiss, we broke away for air, leaning our foreheads together.

Carly: You didn't have to give up your Pee Wee Babies for me.

Griffin: I had to. They kept me from being in love with you. They made me change and made the two of us break up. I know you won't like me back, but I just wanted you to know-

Carly: Who said I won't love you back?

Griffin: Wait, you will?

Carly: Of course! You care about me so much and helped me. In fact, I will love you, Griffin, whether you have your Pee Wee Babies or not.

He smiled and I smiled back, sharing another kiss. When we finally broke away, we were silent until he started another conversation.

Griffin: So wanna go out?

Carly: *smiles* Yes.

He smiles back and we share another wonderful kiss.


End file.
